Troublemaker?
by KodiakWolfe13
Summary: "And the sad part is… Nobody, in this entire world, stopped and even considered something like that." Jack Frost has always been known as a prankster. It was always him. He did these things himself. That's why he's always on the naughty list. He was the prankster, the troublemaker… Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is Kodiak Wolfe 13, but most people just call me Kodi! I would just like to say, this is for my awesome friend Lexosaurus! She's frikkin awesome guys! Her stories, top notch! You should totally check them out! And she's probably the only reason I'm actually posting this! SO THIS IS FOR YOU, LEXI!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, nor will I ever. Sadly. Nor do I own the awesome picture.**

The Guardians were sitting around as Bunny ranted on to Jack about being more responsible. Jack had destroyed a pile of toys because he had flown into them. He said sorry. He always said sorry, for everything. Even the things he did right but it always came out more of a question than an apology. They never understood it.

Bunny had been ranting for more than five minutes and Jack looked like he was about at the end of the stick, which was never a good thing. "I said I was sorry." Jack mumbled. "But now North is a month behind schedule! How can one kid be such a troublemaker?" Bunny said.

"BECAUSE THAT"S THE ONLY THING I'VE EVEN KNOWN HOW TO DO!"

Jack's outburst surprised them and he didn't look done either.

"I was born, I was told a name, and then left alone! Alone! I had no memory and I didn't know what was what! How the heck was I supposed to know what was right from wrong! _Nobody_ ever told me! They gave me a passing glance and moved on, ultimately deciding I was a prankster! I didn't know what I did was wrong! I always thought I was doing something good! _Nobody ever _told me I was wrong! _Nobody ever _bothered to tell me I was wrong! Do you think I wanted to be put on the naughty list?! I was trying to do something good, to be accepted! But all this time I've been doing something bad! And the sad part is… _Nobody, _in this _entire world_, stopped and _even considered_ something like that. They _left_ me _alone_. _No one told me_ _I was wrong. How_ was I _supposed_ to _know_ I was doing something wrong. _Nobody, _in this _entire world, _just _stopped_, for a _minute_, and said _that's wrong_."

Everyone stared at Jack as he left and they all felt terrible. _Everything_ he said was true. _Every last word _was true. He was born with only a name. No one _ever bothered_ to tell him what he did was wrong because they all automatically assumed he knew. Jack may be three-hundred years old but he was just a _child_. They left a _child _alone, all those years. Jack had no role model, no parental figure, no one to look up to. How was Jack supposed to know what he did was bad?

That night, in Antarctica, there was a massive blizzard that pretty much took up the whole continent and was just short of an Armageddon. If anywhere else, it would've killed dozens, hundreds, of people. For once, no one had to tell him that, that would've been wrong if he was anywhere else.

**_Nobody_**_, in this __**entire world**__, just __**stopped**__, for a __**minute**__, and said __**that's a wrong**__…_

_~It should be noted that children's games are not merely games; one should regard them as their most serious activities.~_

_~Michel De Montaigne~_

**Guys, I am aware this is extremely short. I am sorry about that but this was just an idea that popped into my head after reading something (what, I can't remember. It was awhile back). And Lexi, I hope dearly you enjoyed it! This was ALL for you! Especially since I have no idea what the freak I'm doing and trying to figure out how to put a summary somewhere... I'll figure it out eventually... Just not today, it seems... -.-' Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Blah blah blah! Review, fav, whatever! Do what you wish and enjoy your day! GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**

**Kadzait (imaginary crush): It's 10 o'clock in the morning.**

**SHUT UP! NOBODY CARES! Oh, and guys, if you see a mistake, please do tell. I'm not so great at catching my own mistakes. I've gotten better but I'm not quite to editor status yet. Sooo... See a mistake, please tell! THANK YOU! And please review! Be nice to me please! FIRST FANFIC POSTED SO PLEASE DONT BLAME ME FOR OBSESSING!**


	2. Thank you!

**This is not a chapter, but a thanks to people who reviewed, favorited, or followed. Oh my gosh. You guys rock! I was pleasantly surprised by how many people enjoyed this! It made me cry tears of joy (not really, but I was extremely close to)!**

**I would like to thank ****_Lexosaurus, Leilael, Story Stalkers, Destiny Obake, and Lacus01 _for fav. and/or following.**

**Reviews:**

**Lexosaurus: OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE DUDE! YOU REALLY ARE ONE OF MY FAVORITE WRITERS EVER! And heights are good as long as I'm not on a rollercoaster (all I can see is me flying off cause I'm so small!). Batman does. Even if he doesn't show it outwards. (What does he show outwards?) Robin grew up with heights! Of course he loves them! :D**

**Story Stalkers: Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I'm happy I could give you the chance! You were the one that made me feel special when no one reviewed! I was so happy you reviewed to tell me I did good! THANKS AGAIN!**


End file.
